


How the Mind Works

by blam_blam



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Adultery, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Barebacking, Cheating, Choking, Creampie, Hook-Up, Hotel Sex, M/M, No Lube, Professors, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sleep Sex, Students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blam_blam/pseuds/blam_blam
Summary: Connor and Sam have a fateful meeting in a hotel bar.
Relationships: Sam Keating/Connor Walsh
Kudos: 2





	How the Mind Works

"So, psychology," Connor hopped on the stool at the bar, twirling his drink with his fingers. He wasn't expecting to see Sam tonight, but it was a nice surprise. He liked a challenge. "Must be pretty boring right?"

Sam smiled, immediately recognising his wife's student. "Honestly, it isn't. You get to see how the mind works. How people think." The student had a cocky look on his face, and was clearly a few drinks deep.

"Oh, really? Analyse me then. Put that degree to good use."

"It might be a little... inappropriate. I mean you're my wife's student, not one of my patients."

"Nobody needs to know..." Connor played with his hands idly, trying to stop them from landing on the crotch of the professor's navy suit pants.

It didn't take a genius to find out what Connor wanted, but Sam played along. "I'm guessing your father wasn't very present in your life. And if he was, he was a bit of a dick."

"Are you saying I've got daddy issues?"

"I'm saying you might find comfort in older men. Especially when they're unavailable, or married to your professor."

"Not too shabby. And what about you? Do you find comfort in cute college students?" Sam simply scoffed, not answering the question. Connor took that as a sign to keep going. "C'mon, you're a psychology professor. Surely you've got some understanding of the urges we all get." 

"Not all urges should be acted upon. Some will end up with me losing my job." 

"Only if people find out about it." Connor caressed and massaged Sam's thigh discreetly, sending shiver down the older man's spine. 

Sam gave into the temptation and leaned over to whisper in Connor's ear. "I've got a room upstairs for the night. Go to the toilet, waste time for a few minutes then meet me in the lobby." Connor nodded before walking away, trying to keep his dick soft. 

After some time, the two met in the lobby and began walking. Sam broke the silence. "Are you sure you're alone? Didn't come here with anyone, did you?"

"It's just me. Hunting DILFs in hotels is the best way to spend a Thursday night."

"The hell is a DILF?"

"A dad I'd like to fuck."

"Well, I'm flattered, but I'm not a father." The closer they got to the hotel room, the harder it was to resist stripping the clothes off of each other. "But I know you take comfort in older men so..." Sam opened the door, pushing Connor in with full force. "You can call me Daddy." He grabbed the younger lad by the hips and roughly kissed him, their stubble colliding. Connor felt Sam's veiny hands caress every inch of his body, squeezing his soft cheeks and groping his toned abs. Suddenly, they grasped Connor's neck. "Daddy's gonna choke you, is that ok?" The two shared intense eye contact before Connor nodded. Sam smiled, his grip tightening. As he restricted the flow of oxygen in Connor's body, he brought the younger man onto the bed and watched his face go blue. Luckily he'd done this enough to know exactly when to let him breathe again.

Connor gasped for air as soon as he could. That was dangerous, and terrifying, but somehow incredibly erotic. His dick stood to attention in his pants, inspiring him to strip completly. Sam simply stood there in amazement. "Like what you see?"

"You're gorgeous..." Sam hastily pulled his suit pants off and revealed his hard cock. It was cut, with a slight curve, and probably totalled at around 8 inches. Connor had gotten good at identifying dick length from a glance. "Spread your legs for daddy." 

Connor did exactly as he was told, but hesitated at the last moment. "Hold on." He rooted through the pockets of his jeans on the floor and pulled out a roll of condoms, breaking one off and throwing it to Sam. "Cherry flavoured."

"Ooo, very nice." Sam ripped the packet open and secretly threw the condom to the side. "It's on." Sam knew it was wrong but continued anyways, wanting to really feel the insides of Connor. "You ready?"

"Yes, daddy." Connor spread his legs and prepared himself. Sam slid in with relative ease, revelling in the warmth of Connor's hole. He pushed his cock in until he was pressing against Connor's sensitive prostate. "Go deeper. Fast, too. Don't hold back."

Sam chuckled, pushing in even further until all 8 inches were buried in the boy. "Whatever you say." He pulled out and watched Connor's hole pulsate, practically begging to be fucked hard. In, and out. In, and out. Sam penetrated Connor so much, and with such speed, that he had lost count. All he knew was that it felt fucking amazing, and Connor seemed to agree. His eyes rolled backwards as the professor slammed against his prostate mercilessly. He managed to speak a few words in between moans. "Choke me again." 

Sam was happy to oblige, gripping Connor's throat tightly and continuing to pound. He watched as Connor's face went pale, a smile still spreading from ear to ear. Being so lost in the feeling of Connor's wet hole, Sam lost track of time and Connor completely passed out. "Shit..." Sam pondered his options. Wait for Connor to wake up? Or keep fucking this warm ass? He didn't have to think twice before speeding up even more until he could feel himself getting ready to climax. The older man gripped onto Connor's waist tightly as he pumped powerful bursts of cum into his hole, some spilling out onto the clean hotel sheets. "Good boy..."

Wanting Connor to be somewhat comfortable when he woke up, Sam placed a towel under his leaking hole and pulled the duvet over him before spooning beside him.


End file.
